La bague
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -¿Te...? ¿Te casaste? -pregunto en un murmullo, sin dejar de mirar su mano. Marinette dejo de reír y abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras nerviosa intentaba esconder el anillo, abriendo la boca y boqueando como un pez al ser incapaz de responder. Con el corazón latiendo completamente histérico en un intento por escapar de su pecho.


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #One-ShotWaM.**

 **Fase 1, pareja: Adrinette.**

 **(Creado por -WeAre_Miraculers-)**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-¡Oh Alya, que gusto me da por ti! ¡No puedo creer que te vayas a casar! –exclamo Marinette mirándola ilusionada. Ayudándole a colocar el velo, aquel que ella misma había diseñado junto con el precioso vestido que usaría su mejor amiga ese día para su boda

-¡Ni yo, no puedo creer que "eso" funcionara! –Contesto la chica con una enorme sonrisa en los labios -Pienso que deberías usarlo tú también –añado agitando su mano izquierda frente a la franco-china, quien al ver aquello rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Alya por favor, no empieces –pidió con un toque de molestia, sintiéndose incapaz de soportar tener otra vez esa conversación.

Últimamente se había vuelto algo muy usual entre ambas hablar sobre aquel anillo "mágico" que había pertenecido a la bisabuela de Alya, quien por alguna razón estaba convencida de que tenía un poder especial para unir a dos corazones destinados a estar juntos. Algo que por supuesto, ella no creía.

-¿Pero porque no? ¡Marinette, tu misma has visto que funciona!

-Alya...

-A mi bisabuela le sirvió, a mi abuela también, a mi madre y ahora incluso a mí me ha servido –le interrumpió -¿No es suficiente prueba?

-Puede ser, pero...

-¡Pero nada, Marinette! Ya pasaron cinco años... Deberías de superarlo y seguir con tu vida, tienes derecho a ser feliz con alguien.

Marinette bajo la mirada, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al saber perfectamente de lo que hablaba su amiga. Durante cinco años no había sabido nada más allá de lo que mencionaba la prensa sobre Adrien Agreste, su ex novio. La ruptura había sido sumamente dolorosa, todo había comenzado gracias a las inseguridades y los celos de ambos que poco a poco habían crecido hasta estropearlo todo.

Ella simplemente no podía soportar que Adrien la espiara siendo Chat Noir pero tampoco podía evitar revisar sus mensajes en el celular o la computadora. Él no tenía la fuerza necesaria para defender su relación con Marinette de la opinión de su padre ni ella para hacer público que Chat Noir era el novio de Ladybug.

Y para desgracia de ambos, sumado a todo aquello, también estaba el orgullo que ambos tenían y que no los había ayudado en nada.

Él se molestó sin fundamentos por la cercanía e Luka, ella por la de Kagami. Ambos discutieron y todo se vino abajo, se gritaron, se reclamaron la cobardía del contrario al no defender su amor ante los demás y terminaron con la relación.

El intento buscarla en un principio y ella no le respondió, después ella intento hablar pero Adrien la ignoro. Al final dejaron de intentarlo y comenzaron a ignorarse de manera inútil, generalmente acabando entre reclamos disfrazados de amabilidad y comentarios afilados.

Y tiempo después, cuando Adrien aviso que se mudaría de Francia para continuar con sus estudios y su trabajo de modelo, Marinette tampoco hizo nada por detenerlo.

Que irónico era pensar que a cinco años aquel recuerdo seguía quemándole en el pecho con la misma intensidad de un carbón al rojo vivo, que lamentable era saber que pasara el tiempo que pasara no lograba superar el recuerdo de aquel rubio. Su primer y único amor, su primer y único novio, su primer y único todo.

Al menos agradecía que Nino le confirmara que la "deslumbrante" vida de Adrien Agreste no le permitiría ir a la boda.

-Marinette... ¿Estas bien? -le llamo Alya, preocupada al ver como la azabache se encontraba completamente sumergida en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Yo... -reacciono tartamudeando nerviosa.

-¡Chica, tienes que superarlo!–exclamo la morena tomando a su amiga de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco -No puedes dejar que la vida se te vaya de las manos, no debes seguir llorando por el pasado.

Avergonzada Marinette bajo la mirada.

-Lo se... ¿Pero cómo hacer eso si aún sigo enamorada?

-Solo tienes que darte una oportunidad, con Luka por ejemplo.

-Luka es solo un amigo, no estoy enamorada de él.

-Pero podrías llegar a estarlo, si lo intentas –respondió mostrando de nuevo el anillo.

-Alya, un simple anillo no va a cambiar nada.

-¿Incluso si es mágico?

La azabache negó lentamente, con una notoria tristeza en su rostro.

-No creo en la magia de tu anillo.

Alya la miro durante algunos segundos, odiaba tener que verla sufriendo por el rubio. ¿Por qué siempre habían sido tan idiotas esos dos? Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle como habían arruinado una relación tan hermosa de una manera tan torpe.

Sin embargo, la vida seguía y no estaba dispuesta a ver como su mejor amiga vivía del recuerdo, así que convencida de aquello Alya se quitó el brillante anillo que adornaba su dedo para luego tomar la delicada mano de su amiga y colocárselo.

-Alya yo no...

-De acuerdo, sé que no crees en él pero de igual forma me encantaría que lo tuvieras –la interrumpió la castaña –Por favor Marinette, úsalo... Es un regalo - Añadió esta vez tomándola de ambas manos con fuerza –Un regalo para mi mejor amiga, para mi hermana de otra sangre.

-Pero no puedo quedármelo, esta es una reliquia familiar –dijo la ojiazul soltándola e intentando quitárselo -No sería justo para tus hermanas.

-Entonces úsalo y cuando ya no lo necesites se los regresas –insistió deteniéndola.

Marinette la miro a los ojos y después le sonrió con ternura.

-Nada te detendrá para que lo acepte, ¿Verdad?

-Ya me conoces –respondió Alya encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas... Me lo quedare –asintió Marinette mientras su amiga sonreía satisfecha de su decisión –Y gracias... Muchas gracias –añadió ahora envolviéndola en un abrazo que su Alya no dudo en corresponder.

-Ni lo menciones, te quiero mucho –murmuro la castaña de manera cariñosa.

-Y yo a ti, te quiero y se que serás muy feliz con Nino–contesto Marinette de igual forma.

Realmente quería con todo el corazón a la morena y sabía que sin ella no habría podido sobrevivir aquellos años, sobre todo ahora que no contaba con la compañía de Tikki pues otra cosa que había perdido era el trabajo de ser Ladybug.

¡Pero cuanto había cambiado su vida! Por algún motivo desconocido Hawk Moth había detenido sus constantes ataques y gracias a eso, en conjunto con la partida de Adrien... Ser la heroína de Paris dejo de tener mucha importancia para todos.

Lo único que le alegraba era saber que aun podía visitar al maestro Fu en sus tiempos libres para conversar con él y con Tikki. Además de Wayzz y Plagg, por su puesto. Y es que, ¿Cómo olvidarse de que el pequeño gato negro había exigido que lo despertaran cuando ella fuera? Claro, todo eso alegando que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que lo alimentaran y asegurando que ella era su única opción.

Vaya que resultaba sumamente adorable el kwami de Adrien... ¡Oh, Adrien!

Dándose una bofetada mental por volver a pensar en él, Marinette termino con el abrazo y se despidió de Alya. Deseándole suerte y calmándola de cualquier sensación de nervios que pudiera tener antes de marcharse, recordándole que la estaría esperando en la iglesia.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, Marinette ya se encontraba parada junto al sacerdote y las otras madrinas de Alya. A quienes ya conocía y había saludado algunos momentos antes de tomar su lugar.

Nerviosa jugaba con sus manos, acariciando de vez en cuando el anillo que Alya le había regalado mientras bajaba la mirada, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería si realmente ese anillo tuviera la magia para poder hacerla feliz con el hombre de su vida, aquel que estaba destinado a compartir el sus días con ella... El cual durante toda su adolescencia pensó que se trataba de Adrien.

¿Pero quién podía culparla? Se preguntó recordando como el maestro Fu en varias ocasiones hablaba sobre la hermosa pareja que habían sido y volverían a ser, ya que según él, ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, pasara el tiempo que pasara. Algo que incluso los kwamis pensaban.

Sus recuerdos pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la marcha nupcial que comenzaba a inundar la iglesia. Así que tratando de olvidarse de sus propios problemas, Marinette miro hacia la entrada y sonrió con alegría al ver cómo Alya junto con su padre caminaba lentamente hasta detenerse frente al sacerdote, lugar en donde Nino ya la esperaba sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Son una hermosa pareja" pensó la azabache mientras el sacerdote comenzaba a oficiar la ceremonia. Sin embargo, pasados algunos minutos la puerta de la iglesia se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de todos, incluida Marinette quien palideció dramáticamente al mirar en esa dirección y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Frente a ella se encontraba Adrien Agreste, quien sin disimular había entrado a la iglesia casi corriendo mientras se acomodaba la corbata, dejándola paralizada por la conmoción de volver a tenerlo frente a sus ojos.

Al levantar la mirada buscando a Nino, el rubio termino encontrándose con la figura de Marinette quien lo veía completamente perturbada. Sin poder evitarlo, Adrien detuvo sus veloces pasos en el acto incapaz de poder disimular el impacto que le había causado volver a verla.

Había hablado días antes con Nino, disculpándose por no poder asistir a su boda. Sin embargo al escuchar la desilusión de su amigo había preferido olvidarse de todo y sin importarle los problemas que pudiera tener había cancelado todas sus citas de trabajo y demás pendientes para asistir. Comprando el primer boleto de avión, tomando un taxi e intentando llegar a tiempo incluso corriendo.

Pensando también en Marinette había decidido tomarse un par de días más ¡Necesitaba hablar con ella! Tenía que decirle tantas cosas... No obstante, al verla se dio cuenta de que era totalmente diferente recordarla e imaginar que hablaba con ella.

Y mientras ambos absorbían la noticia de su presencia en el mismo lugar, Nino y Alya también enmudecieron por la incredulidad.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, el recién llegado intento salir de su trance y desvió su mirada esmeralda de aquellos hermosos zafiros con los que había soñado sin descanso durante cinco años.

-Yo Lo siento... Continúe, por favor –pidió Adrien avergonzado, mirando al sacerdote antes de buscar a los novios y sonreírles de manera encantadora.

Al escucharlo, Marinette se estremeció. Su voz había despertado en ella muchos recuerdos. En el pasado había amado esa voz tan profunda y hermosa, la musicalidad que había en ella. Pero en esos momentos, esa voz sólo despertaba la amargura en su interior.

Siendo testigo de los hechos, Nino simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo y asintió antes de volver a poner toda su atención en la ceremonia mientras que Alya, demasiado sorprendida por su presencia no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Marinette, lamentándose al verla tan palida y perturbada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer sin previo aviso? Sería injusto pedir que Adrien se perdiera la boda se su amigo pero ¡Vaya mala suerte! Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas lágrimas y sufrimiento... Ahora se reencontraban de una manera tan repentina que todo parecía un chiste creado por el destino. Un cruel chiste para reír con el dolor ajeno de ambos.

Intentando no pensar en ello, la castaña volvió su mirada al clérigo.

Y mientras tanto, el rubio camino hasta tomar asiento en uno de los lugares frente a Marinette. Sonriéndole al toparse con su mirada, intentando saludarla con la mano y logrando incomodarla.

"¿Acaso está loco?" pensó nerviosa la azabache, desviando la mirada e ignorándolo mientras seguía sintiendo los ojos de Adrien sobre ella.

¿Cómo podía simplemente llegar y saludarla? ¡Era increíble! Como si nada hubiese pasado entre ambos, como si se hubiesen visto el día de ayer.

Durante el resto de la ceremonia el chico no le quito la vista de encima. La chica había permanecido de pie con los ojos concentrados en el suelo y las manos levemente ocultas en un pequeño ramo de flores color azul celeste, como sus ojos. Aquellos que había recordado perfectamente y al volver a verlos se daba cuenta de que seguían brillando como un par de fuegos artificiales en el fondo de una cueva, iluminando su camino y dejándolo inmovilizado por su belleza.

De hecho, al volver a verla se daba cuenta de que todo era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ella lucia tan hermosa como siempre y su presencia lo hacía sentir aquellas feroces mariposas en el estómago, aquellas que desde hace cinco años solo conseguía tener con su recuerdo, aquellas que eran fielmente acompañadas del frenético latido de su corazón.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho con él para ganar cada rincón de su alma y hacerlo completamente suyo, incluso al paso de los años? ¿Qué clase de hechizo le había lanzado para conquistarlo de tal manera que nadie jamás lograra ocupar su lugar?

Marinette por su parte, había sentido todo ese tiempo como una tortura.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido? En todo momento no había dejado de sentir su mirada sobre ella, el calor que atravesaba su piel y la sangre caliente que le subía al rostro.

Y cuando casi terminaba la boda, Marinette no había podido resistir la tentación contra la que llevaba luchando desde que lo había visto de nuevo, no pudo resistir la compulsión de mirar su rostro. Sólo una mirada, pensó. Sólo una mirada al rostro del hombre al que una vez había amado tanto. No era mucho pedir.

Alzó las pestañas con cautela... y se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. ¡Porque él no estaba mirando a los novios! Unos hipnóticos ojos color verde esmeralda atravesaron los suyos de inmediato.

Nerviosa desvió la mirada y se maldijo un millón de veces por su torpeza. ¡Solo a ella se le ocurría cometer tal error!

Cuando por fin, la ceremonia concluyo la hermosa franco-china comenzó a caminar entre los invitados quienes ya se levantaban de sus lugares. Hábilmente consiguió perderse de la mirada de Adrien y salir a toda prisa de la iglesia, buscando desesperadamente un lugar seguro, un sitio en el que no pudiera sentir la intensidad de su presencia atormentándola.

Sin embargo, el contacto de una fuerte mano masculina en su brazo hicieron que la chica se detuviera, estremeciéndose nerviosa y girando bruscamente para ver el rostro del responsable. Para su alivio, encontrándose con Luka, quien la saludo alegremente para después darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Sorprendida de verlo Marinette se relajó un poco y correspondió al contacto devolviéndole el saludo mientras que Adrien a lo lejos veía la escena con notoria molestia.

Apretando los puños intento ignorarlos de manera inútil, desviando la mirada al recordar que había terminado su relación precisamente a causa de sus celos por Luka.

Y ahora, al verlos juntos no le quedaba ninguna duda de que sus sospechas del pasado eran ciertas. A Luka le gustaba Marinette y por lo visto, ella se encontraba muy cómoda con eso... Quizá incluso ya eran novios.

Sintiendo como su corazón era abofeteado por un guante lleno de agujas el chico se lavó el rostro con las manos. Que increíble era darse cuenta de que nada había cambiado.

En ese momento un gran alboroto comenzó a escucharse, eran los recién casados presa de la multitud de invitados que les deseaba mucha felicidad y amor. Rápidamente Adrien recordó a Nino y Alya, así que dio la vuelta esperando tener la oportunidad de felicitarlo pero al ver que en esos momentos sería imposible con tanta gente rodeando a la pareja, decidió esperar pacientemente hasta que todo se calmara un poco.

Pronto el chico fuera de la multitud logro ver como Marinette llegaba con ambos tomada del brazo de Luka. Adrien sintió un ardor en su estómago y molesto observo como ella se soltaba de su compañero para después abrazar y felicitar a la pareja.

Ya sin poder soportarlo más, Adrien comenzó a caminar alejándose de la iglesia.

¿En que había estado pensando al imaginar que Marinette se encontraría soltera? Era claro que siendo una mujer tan hermosa y talentosa encontraría un remplazo para él, pero sin duda lo que más le dolía era que fuese Luka el elegido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente el, que tantos problemas les había causado?

Tratando de borrar todo aquello de su mente, Adrien subió en el mismo transporte que había llegado, un taxi del aeropuerto que tranquilamente lo esperaba para llevar su equipaje a la mansión donde solía vivir. Aquello sin duda era una gran ventaja en esos momentos ya que ahora podía cambiar su destino y volver a un avión que lo llevara lo más lejos posible de Marinette.

Sin embargo, al ver por la ventanilla logro encontrarse con la figura de la azabache, quien caminaba a toda prisa saliendo de la iglesia. ¿Acaso intentaba irse? ¿Y Luka? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella?

-Espere, por favor –pidió rápidamente, abriendo la puerta del taxi para después bajar y comenzar a caminar con prisa. Encontrándose de frente con Marinette, quien al verlo caminar hasta ella palideció y en un impulso dio media vuelta para intentar huir.

Confirmando con aquello lo que siempre sospecho, verificando que a pesar de los años Adrien todavía lograba ponerla nerviosa.

-¡Hey, Marinette!

Al oír su masculina voz de nuevo y sentir como la detenía del brazo, el corazón de la chica se aceleró hasta el punto de hacerla sentir enferma mientras sentía su piel cosquilleando por el contacto. Sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse calmada pues no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba dentro de ella. De lo que seguía provocándole su cercanía.

-¡Ah, hola Adrien!

-¡Hola, pero que sorpresa verte aquí!

-No sé porque lo dices, Alya sigue siendo mi amiga y es lógico que estuviera presente en este día tan especial para ella. –Respondió Marinette rápidamente –En cambio Nino nos dijo que tu no podrías venir por tu trabajo y tus largos viajes –añadió esta vez con un pequeño toque de molestia. Adrien movió la cabeza mientras sonreía, un poco divertido por su reclamo disfrazado.

-Es verdad, pero no podía perderme la boda de Nino. Así que cancele mi itinerario de trabajo.

Marinette hizo una mueca de sorpresa y después asintió con una sonrisa forzada. ¡Tenía que irse, necesitaba alejarse de Adrien! No podía ni quería cometer un error, el tenerlo tan cerca la ponía excesivamente nerviosa. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué seguía logrando ponerla en ese estado? ¡Se supone que ya no era una adolescente impresionable!

-Ahhh... Bueno, me da... Me da mucho gusto que vinieras, estoy segura de que Nino debe estar muy feliz de verte.

-No lo sé –respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros -No he podido felicitarlo todavía.

Pronto un incómodo silencio los envolvió hasta que la chica comenzó a hablar de nuevo, diciendo lo primero que le llegara a la cabeza.

-Me entere gracias a las revistas que te esta yendo bien.

-Si... En cambio yo no he sabido nada de ti. Trate de comunicarme pero cambiaste tu número, intente saber de ti por medio de Nino y Alya pero solo me decían que te encontrabas bien... - Marinette sonrió. Ella siempre deseo preguntarle a Nino y Alya por el pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo -En fin, eso ya no importa... Marinette, creo que... Creo que necesitamos hablar.

-¿Ha-hablar? ¿Sobre qué? –pregunto nerviosa.

-Sobre lo que paso entre nosotros –respondió el tímidamente.

Al escuchar aquello Marinette entro en pánico y sin decir nada dio media vuelta en un intento de marcharse, tratando de huir de aquel lugar antes de tener que hablar con Adrien sobre aquel doloroso tema que sabía, ya no tenía solución. Sin embargo, el chico la detuvo.

-Por favor, Marinette... Ya no somos unos niños, tenemos que hablar –insistió el rubio al sentir como ella pretendía soltarse, bajando la mirada y notando en ese momento algo que lo hizo cambiar dramáticamente la expresión de su rostro. Palideciendo al darse cuenta de la preciosa sortija dorada que Marinette usaba en su dedo anular.

-¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora? ¡Oh sí, me encanta hablar! Yo hablo mucho, tú lo sabes ¿Cierto? Y me encantaría hablar, de verdad... Me encantaría demasiado hablar pero no ahora –comenzó a decir ella de manera atropellada –Es solo que, tengo que... que irme, ¡Alya me llama! ¿Escuchas eso? Creo que me ha gritado ¿Verdad? ¡Si Alya, ya voy! –grito lo último riendo forzadamente.

Aquella... Aquella era... ¡Era una sortija de matrimonio!

Soltándola como si el solo contacto de su piel lo quemara, el chico dio un paso atrás completamente aturdido.

-¿Te...? ¿Te casaste? –pregunto en un murmullo, sin dejar de mirar su mano.

Marinette dejo de reír y abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras nerviosa intentaba esconder el anillo, abriendo la boca y boqueando como un pez al ser incapaz de responder. Con el corazón latiendo completamente histérico en un intento por escapar de su pecho.

Ante su silencio adrien sintió que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Recordando en ese momento a Luka y el cariños abrazo que se habían dado, sabiendo que seguramente aquel infeliz era el su esposo. ¡Ahora lo comprendía todo, era por eso que Nino evadía el tema! ¡Que estúpido había sido al pensar en ella todo ese tiempo! Que idiota al imaginar que el amor de la chica podía durar más de cinco años antes de marchitarse.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya... Debo felicitar a los recién casados antes de volver a Italia –dijo Adrien finalmente, recuperando la compostura y sonriendo con falsedad mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Marinette se estremeció, aquellas gemas verdes parecían un par de hielos, tan helados como los glaciares que adornaban los Alpes. Tan fríos y afilados que con sólo una mirada se clavaron en su mente.

De igual forma no lo detuvo cuando se alejó de ella volviendo hasta la iglesia, en donde se encontraban los novios aun recibiendo felicitaciones. Simplemente lo siguió con la mirada cristalina hasta que desapareció mezclándose entre los invitados.

Preguntándose con dolor ¿Por qué no le había dicho que no estaba casada? ¿Por qué había aceptado usar ese tonto anillo con el cerca? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto lo que Adrien pesara sobre ella?

.

.

.

-¡Adrien, hermano llegaste! –exclamo Nino alegre, con la sorpresa todavía tatuada en su rostro.

-Sabes que no podía perderme tu boda –respondió el rubio abrazándolo con fuerza antes de mirar a la hermosa chica de blanco junto a ellos – ¡Oh, Alya! ¡Te ves hermosa! - añadió ahora envolviendo en un abrazo a la castaña, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Verdad que si? ¡Mi esposa es la mujer más hermosa de Paris! –Apoyo Nino, robándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su mujer –Y el vestido que hizo Marinette quedo de maravilla –continuo diciendo de manera inocente.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Adrien borro la sonrisa de sus labios y bajo la mirada, acción que paso desapercibida por el chico de gafas... Pero no por su esposa, quien sintió un poco de pena. Aquellos ojos eran los mismos que siempre solía ver en su amiga, llenos de dolor y carentes de esperanza.

-Si bueno, felicidades chicos... Sé que serán muy felices –dijo Adrien cambiando de tema –Ahora me disculpo pero tengo que irme. –añadió notoriamente incomodo al ser consciente de la mirada inquisitiva de Alya.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡No Adrien, no hablaras enserio! ¡Acabas de llegar! –Grito Nino soltando a su esposa y tomando al rubio de los hombros –Quédate un poco más.

-No, yo... No puedo. Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que volver a Italia y...

-Ya viste a Marinette, ¿Cierto? –lo interrumpió Alya, un poco molesta ante la decisión de Adrien por marcharse sin arreglar las cosas con su amiga. Adrien miro a la chica y endureció las facciones de su rostro mientras asentía -¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, ¿Qué más podría pasar?

-No lo puedo creer Adrien, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto ha sufrido ella por ti? –reclamo Alya cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ah sí, claro! ¡Ya me imagino cuanto sufrió! Gracias por el dato -–respondió el con ironía.

-Oye Adrien, tranquilo –intervino Nino mirándolo con seriedad –No seas injusto con mi esposa, ella no tiene la culpa de sus problemas.

-¿Injusto? –Repitió el rubio indignado –Tienes razón, perdón Nino. Sé que ni tu ni ella tienen la culpa de lo que nos pasó... Pero si de ocultarme su boda.

La pareja de recién casados le lanzo una mirada confundida.

-¿De qué boda hablas? –pregunto Alya.

-De la boda que tuvo con Luka –respondió entristecido –Nino, Alya... ¿Por qué me ocultaron que Marinette estaba casada?

Los ojos de la pareja se abrieron desmesuradamente, ambos quedando completamente petrificados por la pregunta que les acababa de haber formulado el rubio.

-Ehhh... Adrien, amigo... ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto Nino, saliendo de su asombro.

-Vi su anillo.

Alya palideció y bajo la mirada muy lentamente al suelo, recordando el anillo de su familia que ella misma le había colocado a Marinette momentos antes de la boda. ¡Carajo, todo era su culpa! ¡De haber sabido que Adrien asistiría no hubiese obligado a Marinette a usarlo!

-¿Anillo? ¿De qué anillo hablas?

-Espera, no es lo que piensas –interrumpió Alya. Evitando que el rubio respondiera a las preguntas de su esposo –Si tan solo le hubieses preguntado...

-Lo hice –se apresuró a decir Adrien –Y ella lo acepto.

-¿Qué hizo qué? ¡No puede ser! –grito alarmada la castaña.

-Bueno, en realidad no lo acepto... Pero tampoco lo negó –explico Adrien desilusionado. Sin poder evitarlo Alya se dio una palmada en el rostro, ¿Pero porque tenían que ser tan torpes esos dos?

-Hermano, estas equivocado... No sé de qué anillo hables, pero eso es un malentendido –dijo Nino rascándose la nuca. Adrien arqueo una ceja.

-Entonces, ¿Ella no está casada? -pregunto mientras se le aceleraba el pulso.

-No, claro que no. Marinette sigue soltera.

Al escuchar aquella afirmación, Adrien sintió como de nuevo la sangre fluía por sus venas y el alivio se asentaba en su estómago. Un auténtico maremoto de sentimientos lo golpeó de pronto, una oleada de conciencia y de pura luz estalló dentro de él, iluminándolo finalmente con la verdad y embriagándolo con una gran alegría, pero... ¿Por qué Marinette lo había dejado pensar aquello? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo para aclarar las cosas?

Despidiéndose rápidamente de Nino y Alya, Adrien comenzó a caminar para después correr a toda velocidad hasta donde había dejado a la azabache, cerca del taxi.

Una vez solos, Nino miro a su esposa.

-¿El anillo mágico? –pregunto risueño, Alya se sonrojo y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Y mientras tanto, Marinette caminaba descorazonada por las calles. Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el suelo mientras esporádicamente se limpiaba las molestas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Sintiéndose como una torpe después de tantos años, hasta que de pronto, escucho como alguien le gritaba.

-¡Alto, tenemos que hablar! –volvió a sonar aquella voz, deteniendo los pasos de la chica.

-¿Adrien?-pregunto en un murmullo, intentando recuperar la compostura al mismo tiempo que veía como el chico bajaba del taxi para llegar a su lado -¿Qué estas...?

-¿Por qué me dejaste creer que estabas casada? –la interrumpió quedando impactado por su palidez y la profunda pena que ahogaba su mirada.

Marinette guardó silencio, desviando la mirada avergonzada. Sin saber que decir y sintiéndose incapaz de articular una sola palabra sin que corriera el riesgo de llorar.

-¿Por qué, Marinette? ¿Tanto me odias para alejarme con esa mentira? –preguntó Adrien, esta vez deseando tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella se lo evito y lo mantuvo alejado -Por favor, respóndeme...

Armándose de todas sus fuerzas, la chica se remojo los labios y aclaro su garganta.

-Yo no te alejo, tú lo hiciste... Y ahora después de tantos años, ¿Crees que vas a llegar como si nada y vamos a continuar como nos quedamos? –le reclamo con la voz quebrada.

-Te equivocas Marinette, yo intente verte... ¡Olvide mi orgullo por ti, porque te amo!

-Si bueno, da igual... Tal vez ese no sea el problema.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué problema hay?

-Todo es un problema -sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que no estamos destinados a estar juntos? ¿Que no somos compatibles y el destino está en contra nuestra desde el principio?

Las palabras de la chica tenían tan poco sentido para Adrien como todo lo demás que había ocurrido ese día.

-Pero ya hemos estado juntos antes... Hace cinco años. Estábamos bien juntos.

Ella dibujo una sonrisa que le daba a entender al chico que estaba de acuerdo, una sonrisa agridulce que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Sí, pero ese es otro truco del destino. Nos concedió unos pocos años de magia antes de clavarnos el cuchillo definitivo

Marinette intento darse la vuelta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Adrien la agarró de los hombros.

-¿De qué estás hablando, princesa? ¿Destino? ¡Estamos juntos de nuevo! Después de tantos años, al fin volvemos a encontrarnos... Tú no estás casada, ahora lo sé. Yo también soy libre y jamás ha existido alguien más además de ti, ¿Y sabes porque? ¡Porque sigo amándote con toda mi alma!

-¡Pero ya es tarde, Adrien! ¡Las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros!

-Marinette...

-Arruinamos las cosas y ya es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué?

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho -ella sacudió la cabeza.

Adrien se dio la vuelta con las manos en la cabeza, deseando poder entender qué era lo que pasaba ahora. ¿Qué demonios quería Marinette? ¿Acaso él no había sido claro al decirle que la amaba? ¿Acaso ella no lo amaba? ¡Imposible, ella también lo amaba! ¡Podía verlo, podía sentirlo!

-Marinette, por favor...

-No Adrien, tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores y no repetirlos. Ya no hay ningún motivo para estar juntos –lo interrumpió la chica dándole la espalda para que Adrien no la viera llorar.

Suspirando con pesadez, Adrien admitió que ella tenía razón.

Tenían que aprender de sus errores y no repetirlos... Pero aquella reflexión ambos la veían desde ángulos completamente opuestos.

Ellos estaban bien juntos, los dos lo sabían y estaba más que demostrado. Si, eran unos tontos inseguros y celosos, pero se complementaban y se amaban con todo el corazón incluso a pesar de la distancia. Ella había sido su primera y única novia, su primer y único amor, su primera y única todo. ¿Acaso eso no demostraba algo? ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente garantía de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Que había sido el destino quien los había unido otra vez y no quien los separaba? ¡Maldición, claro que sí!

Porque dijera lo que dijera, él sabía que ambos sentían como se derretían cuando se tocaba, como sus corazones latían sin control y sus estómagos eran embriagados por miles de mariposas. Porque él sabía que solo un beso bastaba para que ambos se volvieran fuego líquido entre los brazos del contrario. Y esta vez, no se iba a limitar a marcharse amargado y a esperar otros cinco largos años para volver a verla y descubrir que seguía perteneciéndole.

Esta vez no dejaría que sus miedos, inseguridades y celos lo alejaran de ella.

Porque ya había malgastado demasiado tiempo y no quería perder más. Y Marinette tenía razón, él había aprendido de sus errores después de todo y no pensaba repetirlos.

Así que tomándola de la mano, Adrien la llevo hasta el taxi mientras Marinette se quejaba. Luego abrió la puerta y saco una maleta roja con pequeños puntos negros. Al verla, Marinette sonrió enternecida por la clara referencia a su viejo traje de heroína mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

-Dices que ya no hay motivos para estar juntos, que ya no tiene caso intentarlo ¿Pero te digo algo, Marinette? ¡Esto si tiene sentido, tiene mucho sentido! ¡Porque te amo! Y eso debería bastar, pero si no es así... En esta maleta tienes mil ochocientos veinticinco motivos para que esto tenga sentido, ¡Mil ochocientos veinticinco motivos para que me entiendas y me vuelvas a querer!

El hermoso rostro de Marinette se desencajó.

-No entiendo –admitió con voz trémula.

-Son cartas, escribí una por día –explico sonriendo entre lágrimas -En estas cartas esta todo lo que pase viviendo sin ti, lo que sentí con tu lejanía, lo que pensé a cada momento de ti, en ellas está mi corazón y mi alma. Todo mi dolor y todo mi amor.

Ella apretó los labios y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Adrien...

-Tómalas, te las doy –la interrumpió –Puedes leerlas o tirarlas, quémalas o guardarlas... Haz con ellas lo que quieras pero te pido que te decidas antes de dos días –ella lo miro confundida por aquello ultimo –Voy a estar dos días más, me quedare en la casa de mi padre... Y de ti depende que me quede o me vaya –aclaro mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Ella tenía los ojos hinchados, las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas pero aun así, para Adrien seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo. Y una sola mirada de aquellos preciosos zafiros le confirmó que tenía razón antes de que decidiera soltarla y subir de nuevo al auto. Dejando a la chica paralizada y sin saber qué hacer, solo viendo fijamente la maleta que momentos antes Adrien le había entregado, sintiendo la agonía de su corazón vibrando en el aire.

.

.

.

Ya una vez sola en su casa, Marinette se cambió de ropa y abrió la maleta. Sorprendida sintió un nudo en su garganta al descubrir docenas de cartas clasificadas por paquetes. Nerviosa, tomo el primer envoltorio y comenzó a leer en orden cada una de las cartas que este contenía, mientras densas y silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Los minutos pasaron y las cartas poco a poco desaparecían del interior de la maleta hasta que muchas horas después de haber leído la primera, Marinette ya tenía hambre pero no quería dejar de leer, tenía sueño pero tampoco tenía intenciones de dormir. Así que tomando varias manzanas continuo hasta que el cansancio finalmente la venció, quedándose dormida y levantándose hasta muy tarde gracias al fuerte dolor de estómago que tenía.

Agotada camino hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo de comer para después, sentarse y llenar su estómago mientras continuaba leyendo. Casi dos horas después, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, se sentía muy cansada física y emocionalmente.

Desde que había vuelto a ver a Adrien, no había dejado de llorar y maldecirse a sí misma por su torpeza, por su falta de confianza en ella misma y en él.

Había sido una tonta, una insegura celosa. No había luchado lo suficiente por estar con él, no lo había defendido ni le había dado su lugar como debía, lo había espiado e ignorado cada vez que el intento arreglar las cosas, incluso cuando eso la mataba. Porque había pensado que era demasiado bueno tener su amor y sentía que solo la quería por ser Ladybug, porque tenía miedo de salir lastimada... Pero se equivocó, porque Adrien si la amaba en sus dos versiones. Y todas esas cartas eran la prueba.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta en pensar todo eso? En pensar que el ya no la recordaba y que solo había sido un capricho pasajero.

Pero ya no más, no volvería a cometer esos errores del pasado. Con esas cartas se daba cuenta de que no solo la recordaba, sino que también la seguía amando tanto como ella lo amaba a él... Y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Con esa idea en su cabeza, Marinette se recostó en su cama de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo, el sueño volvió a vencerla. Sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormida.

Horas más tarde, cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y asustada pegó un grito mientras se caía de la cama. ¡Dios, lo había olvidado! ¡Tenía que ver a su amado Adrien y detenerlo!

Rápidamente la chica se levantó del suelo y corrió a la salida de su hogar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo seguir usando su pijama. Presurosa comenzó a correr por las calles de Paris, ignorando la mirada extrañada de varias personas que se detenían o giraban la cabeza al verla.

"¡Es inútil, seguro ya no está!" pensó desesperada, disminuyendo el paso hasta quedar parada. Tomando aire mientras recordaba todas aquellas palabras que había leído del rubio, aquel dolor y amor plasmado en cada letra. ¡No, esta vez no se rendiría tan fácil! ¡Lucharía hasta el final y si ya no se encontraba se las ingeniaría para volver a verlo! Incluso si para ello tenía que ahorrar y viajar a Italia.

Con los ánimos renovados, Marinette detuvo uno de los tantos taxis que para su fortuna iba pasando, luego subió y le dio la dirección.

Nuevamente los minutos pasaron demasiado rápido para la chica mientras el automóvil avanzaba entre las calles y ella jugaba con el anillo que decoraba su mano izquierda. Por muy estúpido que sonara, rogándole a ese anillo que hiciera su magia y la ayudara a encontrarlo, confiando por primera vez en las palabras de Alya sobre aquel objeto que tantas parejas había reunido. Sintiendo la angustia crecer hasta inundar cada rincón de su cuerpo ante la simple idea de no lograr encontrarlo.

En ese momento un taxi se cruzó en su camino y desesperada la azabache alcanzo a ver que dentro de aquel transporte iba Adrien, quien probablemente ya estaba de camino al aeropuerto.

-¡Adrien! –grito a todo pulmón, sacando su cabeza de la ventanilla mientras el taxi donde viajaba el chico desaparecía en una esquina.

Sin poder reaccionar Marinette quedo paralizada durante algunos segundos, hasta que nerviosa comenzó a pedirle al chófer que se detuviera. El hombre un poco extrañado por aquella actitud y todo lo que estaba pasando la obedeció y se detuvo.

-¡Por favor, de la vuelta en la esquina! –pidió Marinette.

-¿Cuál, señorita?

-¡En esa! –grito alarmada, señalando tras de si -¡Regrese y de la vuelta! –añadió esta vez al punto de las lágrimas. El hombre la miro confundido durante algunos segundos, tardando un poco en comprender pero finalmente asintió. Sin embargo, al ver que no podía dar la vuelta por el tráfico se disculpó con ella y le pidió un poco de paciencia.

–Se fue, lo perdí de nuevo –murmuro Marinette destrozada ante los hechos mientras comenzaba a llorar cubriéndose con las manos el rostro, sintiendo como todas sus ilusiones morían de un segundo a otro.

En ese momento la puerta del taxi se abrió y asustada la chica volteo buscando al responsable de su interrupción, encontrándose con Adrien, quien agachado le sonreía con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

-Tardaste un poco, mi lady –comento el, tomando una de sus manos para besarla. Agradeciendo el haberla escuchado gritar su nombre.

Marinette sonrió todavía entre lágrimas y salió del auto para después, sin previo aviso lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Oh, Adrien! ¡Te amo, te amo tanto!

El chico se estremeció. Esas eran las palabras que él más necesitaba escuchar, aquellas que tanto soñó durante cinco años. Maravillado quiso gritar por la sensación de victoria mientras le daba vueltas, besándola en los labios y celebrando el amor que compartían.

Ante el desesperado contacto, la boca de ambos colisionó contra la del contrario en un beso que los sacudió enteros, un beso que hablaba del terror y la pérdida, de la agonía, el alivio y del amor incondicional mientras sus bocas se devoraban. El recorriendo la espalda de la chica con sus manos y ella enterrando sus delicados dedos en los dorados cabellos del chico.

Ambos olvidándose de los errores del pasado. Ambos tan sedientos como un hombre muerto de sed en medio del desierto que bebe compulsivamente en el primer arroyo que se encuentra en su camino. Ambos incapaces de detenerse y sin ninguna contención, consientes que aquel seria el inicio de una nueva vida, finalmente juntos. Finalmente confiando en ellos mismos y en el amor del contrario.

Tal vez el anillo de Alya realmente era mágico después de todo, ya que de una u otra manera, se había encargado de reunirlos para aclarar las cosas.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Ya sé, ya se... Demasiado cliché y meloso xD Lo lamento, confieso que esta no era la idea que tuve al saber sobre la pareja que me toco pero cuando iba a la mitad de la otra historia me di cuenta de que por alguna razón, tenían más protagonismo Nino y Alya ._. Así que decidí hacer otra historia y subir la que ya había hecho simplemente por gusto (Muy pronto la verán publicada)**

 **Lamento la demora, estos días han sido realmente horribles (Incluso me fue imposible cumplir con uno de los concursos en los que estaba inscrita, así que si alguno de los integrantes del team llega a leer esto ¡Disculpen! De verdad lo lamento mucho) pero bueno, espero que les guste o si no es así, que al menos los entretenga :)**

 **Se que no es nada nuevo ni fuera de serie, pero al final me siento conforme con el resultado :D En total fueron 6676 palabras n.n**

 **Admito que al principio era Marinette quien escribía las cartas pero con forme avanzo todo, lo cambie por Adrien. Tuve problemas para elegir el titulo (Creo que se nota) y si, Marinette salio en pijama porque me acorde del capitulo Gorizila ¡Awww, que hermoso capitulo! Simplemente lo ame 3**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
